kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shou Bun Kun
Shou Bun Kun is the Chancellor of the Left of Qin and one of the most loyal vassals to the young king of Qin, Ei Sei. A former a military warrior of great fame who was skilled with the blade, after retiring as a soldier he became a civil official who later worked his way up to his current position. Appearance He has a mustache and long dark hair, He wears armor on the battlefield and court robes as an official. Personality Shou Bun Kun is very loyal to his King, Ei Sei and will do anything and everything in his power to aid him in reclaiming his power, He took every precaution he could to ensure the King's safety since he knew there was no way to prevent the rebellion from happening. He is very wise in terms of military affairs and strategies to ensure victory. He is also very knowledgeable and trustworthy as Ou Ki was willing to let him know of Kyou's heritage when he was asked to act as her support. History He fought alongside Ou Ki and Kyou in the military. He was the commander of a special 100-man unit which led very risky and dangerous missions that were impossible for a unit of a larger size. He was also appointed by Ou Ki, once the latter was promoted to General, to act as Kyou's support in her early years as she initially had a tendency to not pay attention to any minor details on the battlefield while Ou Ki could no longer be at her side all the time anymore. He was also along with Kyou when she was slain by Hou Ken with the latter believed to be dead after being attacked and defeated by an enraged Ou Ki. Story Sei Kyou's Rebellion Arc After seeing Shin and Hyou fighting, Shou Bun Kun took Hyou with him to the capital to be the king's double. There were rumors of a revolt in the Royal Palace where a minister and his retainers were killed, and Shin is unwilling to believe it is Hyou and Shou Bun Kun until he later sees his friend die in front of him. It turns out that the minister had created an elaborate escape plan for Ei Sei in order to save him from death. Along with Kokuhi Village, the plan involved a series of rendezvous points carefully scouted out by the minister himself. At first, it seemed that Shou Bun Kun had escaped from the palace as well, but General Ou Ki informed Ketsu Shi that he had taken care of the minister personally. Shou Bun Kun reappears very much alive when Muta is about to shoot a poison dart at Ei Sei, and he is able to strike the assassin before the dart is shot. Keiyou Campaign Arc Assassination Plot Arc Training Arc Battle of Bayou Arc Third Faction Arc Sanyou Campaign Arc Sanyou Aftermath Arc When news of people defecting to the Ryo Faction breaks out, Shou Bun Kun wonders why they had all gone back. Knowing they no longer oppose the Ryo Fui Faction, Ei Sei tells his faction they must do whatever it takes to even the odds. Shou Bun Kun tells him they no longer have any methods available to them. After telling his faction to follow him, outside of the palace Shou Bun Kun becomes shocked when they approach a certain building and decides to follow him inside. After Ei Sei sets Sei Kyou and his faction free, Shou Bun Kun questions him about his reasons for freeing them. While in the courtroom, he wonders if Sei Kyou had taken them for fools, believing he's hiding something up his sleeve, which is why he was strictly imprisoned. Being grateful for their new-gained allies, looking at it from another angle, he realizes Sei Kyou is gaining power as well. Wondering if it's too risky to use them with only a verbal agreement keeping them to their word, he questions whether it's too risky. Ei Sei then walks past him, patting him on the shoulder, which surprises him. After Ei Sei mentions they have a chance to acquire the needed power, he tells Shou Bun Kun that his moment has finally come since first switching to an official position a few years ago. 10 days later he is appointed Chancellor of the left. After learning of Kou's pregnancy to Ei Sai, Shou Bun Kun is overcome with emotion and starts to cry, congratulating him. Coalition Invasion Arc Battle of Sai Conspiracy in the Court Arc State of Ai Arc Koku You Campaign Arc Bureaucrats Job Arc Western Zhao Invasion Arc He was one of the four heads in the tactical HQ for the Gyou campaign. Abilities In his youth, He used to lead a special hundred man unit in the past and they helped Ou Ki in several of his times of need by being at the right time and place to attack the enemy. This later inspired Ou Ki to create a similar hundred man unit for Shin whom he believed harbored a similar potential. Shou Bun Kun is a genuine warrior who wielded both glaive and bows at the very front lines during the time of King Sho. He also possesses more military experience than anyone in the Qin court. Shou Bun Kun is also a skilled politician through his strength lies more in warfare than the power struggles of the Qin court. Duels *vs. Ou Ki: lost *vs. Gi Kou: interrupted Political Achievements: * Managed to solve the long-standing issue of Qin's flood control which has always been a difficult problem. Though at first, it seemed like nothing but a troublesome task forcefully handed down by Ryo Fui. Shou Bun Kun was able to back the project of an engineer named Tei Koku in 243 B.C * He was granted the title of Chancellor of the Left in 239 B.C Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders Category:Qin Commanders Category:Politicians Category:Qin Politicians Category:Shou Bun Kun Army Category:Royal Palace Category:Ei Sei Faction Category:Cavalry Category:Bow Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Chancellors